Entre locura y pasión
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: ¿Es que tus mugrosos papis no te enseñaron que una señorita tan débil como tú, no debe caminar sola por las calles desiertas y a media noche?" One-Shot con Lemmon, Violación y Violencia.


**Disaclaimer:** De la rubia oxigenada J.K Rowling

**Raiting: +1**7

**Aviso:** Lemmon, violación y violencia

**

* * *

**

A mind in fear is one that is caught between madness and sanity.

Estaba caminando por las calles desoladas de Londres a plena noche. Caminaba con rapidez, casi se podía decir que corría. Tenía miedo, pero ¿de qué? El Señor de las Tinieblas estaba acabado, Harry Potter lo había vencido. Sin embargo, aún así, sentía la piel de gallina y la inmensa sensación de que la seguían. Escuchó un leve _crack_ a sus espaldas, como si alguien se hubiera aparecido o hubiera roto algo. Apuró el paso, estaba más nerviosa.

Continuaba caminando, no quería voltear, temía de lo que se podría encontrar. Tenía su varita en el bolsillo de su sobretodo. No era una simple _Muggle_. Escuchó una respiración detrás de ella y se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Ahora sí debía correr. Voldemort había muerto, pero no todos los Mortífagos habían sido apresados. Corrió por las calles desiertas y dobló en una esquina, caminando hacia el final de la calle. Una calle sin salida.

- _Rayos, sólo a mí se me ocurre correr hasta aquí_ – pensó en su fuero interno.

Sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría tener unos segundos para volver a la calle sin que esa persona se aproximara mucho a ella. Tarde.

- ¿Es que tus mugrosos papis no te enseñaron que una señorita tan débil como tú, no debe caminar sola por las calles desiertas y a media noche?

La joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con una persona enfundada con una túnica negra como la misma noche y su máscara blanca cubriéndole la cara.

- _Quizás pueda aturdirle…_

- Sería una mala idea atacarme, asquerosa Sangre Sucia. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí, a pesar de ser la "mejor" alumna de Hogwarts – la voz ronca del Mortífago la congeló. No sólo porque le dio miedo, sino que tenía razón.- Eres una chica lista…

Levantó su mano y rozó la mejilla de la chica, haciéndola estremecer, y la tomó por los cabellos, tirando de ellos. Ella profirió un grito de dolor y en un ataque de cordura, le apuntó con la varita diciendo

-_** Expelliarmus**_

El Mortífago salió volando hacia atrás para chocar contra la pared. Se levantó con rapidez y la apuntó con su varita también. Ella podía ver en sus ojos brillar la chispa de la demencia. Esa chispa tan característica de los excarcelados de Azkaban. Otro temblor la recorrió totalmente, impidiendo bloquear el hechizo aturdidor.

Le dio de lleno en el pecho, vio cómo su agresor se acercaba a ella y la alzaba en su hombro para, al fin, desvanecerse y entrar en la inconsciencia.

* * *

No sabía dónde se encontraba. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para intentar razonar. El lugar era oscuro y húmedo. Las paredes que tenía a su vista eran de piedra. La minúscula habitación estaba, a penas, iluminada con una leve luz. La puerta, en uno de los extremos, era de madera. No sabía cómo podía ser tan detallista con el lugar, teniendo semejante dolor de cabeza y confusión. Rozó la punta de los pies con el piso. El suelo, de una fría piedra, era tan áspero como la lija. Recién ahí, al rozar la aspereza, pudo notar un nuevo dolor surgir, el de sus brazos.

Estaba encadenada a la pared, con la espalda pegada a ella. Ya no vestía su pantalón y su remera que recordaba de aquella noche. A su cuerpo, solamente, la cubría una vieja y raída camisa. Le quedaba lo suficientemente grande, como para llegar a tapar medio muslo. Levantó la cabeza para ver las cadenas. Pero el dolor incrementó y, nuevamente, cayó inconsciente y sin fuerzas.

* * *

Escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta al azotarse para cerrarse. La cabeza ya no le dolía y sentía más fuerzas que nunca para intentar escapar de allí. Notó que la habían desencadenado. Corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con sus nudillos.

- ¡Ábranme ahora! – rugió entre los golpes. Pero nada ocurría.- ¡Libérenme!

Cesó de golpear para ver si oía algún ruido. Nada de eso ocurrió, seguía reinando ese desquiciante silencio.

- ¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Suéltenme!

Oyó que la puerta hacía un leve _clic_ y se echó un par de pasos atrás. Una figura encapuchada y enmascarada muy robusta entró, cerrando detrás de si la puerta. Ninguno de los dos avanzaba. La chica lo miraba con odio e ira contenida, mientras podía imaginar como ese Mortífago lo hacía con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Finalmente, el silencio se rompió.

- ¡Maldita sea, déjame salir! – gritó furiosa.

El Mortífago rió a carcajada suelta y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, mientras que la chica los retrocedía.

- No sabía que las bellezas y Sangres Sucias como tú, podían maldecir – volvió a reír, haciendo encolerizar a la chica.

Ésta saltó hacia él intentando golpearlo pero, siendo más grande y fuerte, la golpeó en el estómago. Cayó de rodillas tosiendo sangre.

- ¡Maldita perra! – rugió molesto y le pego una patada, nuevamente, en el estómago.- Ni se te ocurra ensuciarme con tu sangre.

Ella asintió pesadamente. Aún seguía escupiendo sangre y tenía ese horrible sabor óxido, tan característico, en la boca.

- Entiende algo Sangre Sucia. Si aún no te maté, es porque no tengo el permiso concedido. Pero desde ahora debes saber que, cuando den la orden, el primero en atacarte seré yo.

La pateó nuevamente y salió dirigida hacia la esquina. Ella no opuso resistencia. No tenía fuerza y era en vano. El Mortífago salió de la habitación y la joven comenzó a llorar. Odiaba estar ahí. Nunca se imaginó que terminaría así. Entre sollozos y gemidos desesperados y de agonía, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que la habían secuestrado. O eso era lo que ella creía. Cuando estas en cautiverio, es difícil pensar con claridad a que fecha estás, pierdes total noción del tiempo. Tras su último encuentro con aquel Mortífago, sólo intentó dos veces más pedir desesperadamente piedad y que la dejaran salir. Siempre recibía la misma respuesta, unos cuantos golpes con unos insultos y nada más. No conseguía nada en absoluto, excepto más dolor físico. En el tiempo que había transcurrido, pocas veces había comido algo. _¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaré aquí? _– pensaba internamente antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Aquel día, se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Estaba recostada sobre la fría piedra en posición fetal, sollozando para sus adentros. La puerta se entreabrió levemente y un plato se dejó caer. Corrió desesperada, estaba muriendo de hambre a causa de su orgullo. Tomó el pedazo de pan duro y lo engulló tan rápido como sus dientes le permitían masticar. No satisfacía mucho, pero era su culpa por no comer. Bebió el vaso de agua de un solo trago.

Sólo se permitió volver a su estado anterior cuando hubo inspeccionado que no había dejado ni una sola migaja. Pocos minutos después de volver a abrazarse las rodillas, una mano se escabulló por la puerta entreabierta, sacó el plato y la cerró nuevamente. Sin embargo, pudo oír, al otro lado, cómo más de una persona reía.

- Así me gusta niña. Que seas obediente y que comas. Ni tú, ni nosotros, estaría feliz si nuestro _jefe_ se enterase de que no te encuentras en buen estado.

Esperó a que todo volviera a ese silencio intenso, y rió levemente, puesto que más fuerzas no tenía.

- Si encontrarme en buen estado es estar toda magullada por fuera, y rota por dentro. Si señores, ¡estoy en un estado fenomenal! – volvió a reír y conservó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.- Al menos, mi carácter sigue intacto…

Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse. Al rechazar la mayoría de las comidas, su sueño cada vez era más recurrente para recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

El Mortífago caminaba por el pasillo del lugar. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera y la golpeó con los nudillos. Esperó a que le dejaran pasar y, cinco minutos después, entró en esa habitación. Era un despacho con una biblioteca imponente en la pared principal. Frente a ésta se encontraba el escritorio con un sillón dando el respaldo a la entrada. El resto de las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas y fotografías familiares.

- Toma asiento – dijo siseante la persona sentada en el sillón.

El Mortífago obedeció totalmente sumiso la orden de su jefe. Se sentó en una silla tapizada color verde y esperó para hablar.

- ¿Qué noticias me traes, Gregory? – pronunció con una voz calmada y girándose para hablarle de frente.

- No muchas, señor. Sigue igual que en lo últimos días. Vicent, al menos, dijo que comió. Supongo que ya se le está derrumbando la muralla…- contestó temeroso.

- Bien, bien. Así me gusta. Escúchame Gregory, esta noche no quiero a nadie, ¿comprendiste?, nadie, cerca del calabozo.

- ¿Qué hará, señor? – preguntó cauteloso.

- ¿Acaso te sigue costando entender que a mí, no se me cuestiona? – siseó furioso.

- No, señor. Tiene razón. Con su permiso me retiro…

- Antes, dile a Fenrir que mañana a la mañana ya va a tener a su hermosa presa.

- De acuerdo, señor. Permiso.

Gregory Goyle abandonó el despacho, dejando a _su señor_ sólo allí, pensando en cómo torturaría esa noche a aquella Sangre Sucia.

* * *

Aquella soledad, aquel silencio tortuoso y aquel temor que se incrementaba día a día, la estaban enloqueciendo. Intentaba mantener la cordura, mantener su orgullo, la altivez y la valentía que la había enviado a Gryffindor.

Se encontraba sentada contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas firmemente y con la mirada perdida a la puerta. Abrió los ojos asustada y asombrada cuando ésta se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre alto y delgado.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – murmuró en voz queda la joven.

- Vaya recibimiento, _Granger._ Creía que eras inteligente, pero ese mote de _rata de biblioteca_, simplemente era un mote – rió con su altivez tan característica.

- Cállate, _Malfoy _– gruñó furiosa.

- No, no, no – dijo negando con su dedo índice y avanzando hacia ella.- ¿Acaso no ves quién tiene el control aquí?

- No me digas que ante la caída de tu Amo y Señor, tú ocupaste su lugar – ironizó Hermione.

- Alguien debía quedar, ¿no? Mis padres y mis tíos volvieron a entrar a Azkaban, como muchos de los Mortífagos más veteranos. Además, necesitaban un líder que realmente odiara al cara cortada – escupió al nombrar a Harry.- Esta noche _me_ divertiré contigo.

No sabía por qué ese intento de Draco Malfoy, por sonar sensual, le había causado un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Ni por qué el miedo se apoderó de ella cuando lo vio acercarse, tomándole fuertemente las muñecas, para lamerle la mandíbula.

- Malfoy, por favor… - intentó suplicar.

- Te he dicho que esta noche mando yo.

El Slytherin la abofeteó con tal fuerza que le hizo sangrar el labio. Miro esos labios carnosos y cómo emanaban un hilillo de sangre. Los veía tan irresistibles. Se acercó y lamió la sangre que salía. Rápidamente ya no quedaba más.

- Serás Sangre Sucia, pero tu sangre es demasiado deliciosa – le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer nuevamente.- Quiero más de ella.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sólo atinó a proferir un grito de dolor al sentir cómo los dientes del rubio le habían abierto el labio inferior, haciendo que brotara más sangre. Draco lamió nuevamente la sangre con una endemoniada lentitud. Al terminar con ella, volvió a lamer su mandíbula, para bajar hasta su cuello. Hermione temblaba ante cada acción, no quería hacerlo, pero el miedo provocaba que enloqueciera ante todo. Su temor fue mayor cuando vio como el rubio sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una daga plateada.

Malfoy la pasó por su cuello sin llegar a tocarla totalmente, sólo rozándola. Le rompió con brusquedad la camisa, ayudado con la daga. Pasó el filo en un suave recorrido entre el cuello hasta su vientre plano, pasando por medio de sus pechos. Hermione gimió quedamente y reprimió un grito cuando sintió que su sangre salía fuertemente de su vientre. Draco le había hecho una abertura y estaba lamiendo ese líquido viscoso y con sabor a óxido. Cuando hubiera limpiado todo rastro de líquido rojo, se separó de ella y la vio. La castaña estaba totalmente lastimada y las nuevas heridas relucían. Ante esa vista, el rubio se excitó.

Hermione no pudo creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pensó que después de esas agresiones él se iría. Por eso su asombro fue enorme al ver como Draco se bajaba el pantalón hasta los tobillos y su bóxer negro, que hacía resaltar su blanquecina piel, hasta las rodillas. La levantó por los hombros y la obligó a arrodillarse contra él, quien se acercó dejándole, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, su miembro erecto.

- Draco…- la interrumpió.

- No tienes permiso de llamarme por mi nombre – le dio un puñetazo en la cara-. Ahora, chupala…

Hermione opuso resistencia, pero ya nada pudo hacer cuando Draco le empujó la cabeza, consiguiendo que todo su miembro entrara de golpe en la boca de la chica. La castaña no se movía, se había quedado estática y con las lágrimas rebalsándole de los ojos. Draco comenzó a mover su pelvis al tiempo que le tomaba del cabello enmarañado para que dejara su miembro y se lo volviera a engullir.

-_ Ya está todo perdido. Quizás si lo hago, todo termine_ – pensó tristemente Hermione.

La chica comenzó a meter y sacar la polla del rubio de su boca. Intentaba no chuparlo, pero el mago la golpeaba, por lo que lo lamía mientras escuchaba roncos gemidos y cómo éste se estremecía.

- La zorrita sabe como hacerlo, al parecer – dijo con la respiración entrecortada el rubio.

Hermione seguía con su tarea, ya sin la ayuda de Draco. Lo hacía por iniciativa propia, porque el miedo la había llevado a la demencia y ella también lo estaba disfrutando, no tanto como cuando se lo hacía a Ron. Pero los gemidos roncos de Malfoy, la excitaban más que los de su novio.

Sintió como los músculos de él se tensaban, y cómo su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro. Ella no deseaba que él le acabase. Odiaba cuando Ron lo hacía. Para su fortuna, antes de que Draco expulsara su líquido blanquecino, la tomó por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared.

- Date la vuelta – ordenó siseante.

Hermione obedeció. Ya no tenía escapatoria, ya todas sus esperanzas se habían acabado. Esperó a la dura penetración. Con Ron nunca habían tenido sexo de esa manera. Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue un duro manotazo, y profirió un grito de dolor. A ese golpe le siguieron unos cuantos más. Las lágrimas volvían a salir. Y, entre las palpitaciones por los golpes, un nuevo grito, pero desgarrador, salió por su garganta. Draco Malfoy la había penetrado a la fuerza y de una sola vez. Nunca había sentido un dolor igual. Draco estaba cegado por la estrechez de ese cuerpo y la embestía con fuerza para acabar dentro de ella.

- Eres deliciosamente estrecha, zorrita – dijo en un siseo leve a su oído, ganándose un intento de escupida por la joven-. Sabías que no debías hacer cosas así. No, no. Ahora la zorrita deberá aprender modales.

Entre gemidos del blondo y embestidas, éste comenzó a golpear la espalda desnuda de la chica con fuerza bruta. Ella simplemente gritaba y gemía. Gritaba de dolor y gemía por el cegador placer que había dejado atrás al sufrimiento de las embestidas. Nunca fue masoquista, pero esa situación enloquecedora la había excitado. _Lo que hace el miedo, _pensó ella mientras su última oleada de placer la embargaba y la hacía llegar al clímax, contrayéndose contra el miembro duro y erecto de Draco. Éste, se vino en poco tiempo dentro de ella. Salió bruscamente y se subió el bóxer y el pantalón. Se acercó a ella y levantó su mentón con el dedo índice. Las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrosadas por el calor y el dolor contenido con marcas de las lágrimas secas; sus ojos rojos por el llanto y los labios hinchados por las lastimaduras. Una sonrisa surcó el perfecto y altivo rostro del rubio.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado por última vez el sexo, zorrita.

La empujó, dándole una patada en estómago y salió por la puerta. Hermione se quedó tirada en el piso, agarrándose su vientre golpeado y sollozó débilmente. Se calló por un momento y se dispuso a oír lo que se hablaba afuera.

- Es toda tuya, Fenrir – escuchó decir a Draco Malfoy. Podía imaginarlo con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- _Fenrir Greyback. Moriré a manos de un hombre lobo…_

Hermione comenzó a reír con una risa esquizofrénica por la idea. Tantos meses allí encerrada. Tantos golpes aguantados. Esa violación aguantada. Ahora, morir a manos de un hombre lobo. Volvió a reír. Menuda suerte tenía. Siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, pudo haber pasado eso. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el miedo que ella proyectaba hacia ese encierro, no era nada comparado a lo que iba sufrir al morir.

Se sentó contra la fría piedra y esperó a que acudiera su verdugo. Levantó el mentón y, por última vez, en sus ojos brillaron el orgullo y la honra que había perdido al ser encerrada.

_

* * *

_

Tomatazos, crucios o flores más abajo ;)


End file.
